Fictionista WitFit Challenge
by MrsAC
Summary: Raw imagination, 24 hours, 1 prompt, and no editing. For Fictionista Workshop's Daily WitFit Prompt Series. Rated M, because I can't write for 30 days without lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious

**I decided to add one more thing to my to-do list and take part in the Fictionista Workshop's "WitFit Challenge" for the month of March. I'm hoping it will help sharpen my skills and give me new ideas to work with. **

**I'm still writing Falling Slowly and will be posting a new chapter of that shortly. This is just something new and exciting for me to do in addition to that. **

**So here it is, my very first blurb. This is unbeta'd, actually all of them will be, and it was also the first thing that popped into my head after reading the prompt. Very different for me. **

* * *

**Word Prompt:** Press

**Scenario:** After a long day at work, you stop for dinner at your favorite restaurant. However, there is long wait for a table, so you're left standing in the corner. You're stressed, worn-out, and irritated by the noise, the small child tugging on your jacket, and the stranger staring at you, but you refuse to leave. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: A/U Mysteryish/Family  
**Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction**): Derivative  
**Warning(s):** None J  
**Disclaimer:** All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

Drawing in a deep breath, I tried my best to calm myself. Everything about today had gone horribly wrong, and all I wanted at the end of the day was food from my favorite restaurant.

When I walked in the door and saw the line of people waiting, I immediately considered leaving. Instead, I decided to stand my ground and wait for a table. I refused to go home hungry.

My four year old stood by my side continuously tugging on my jacket and asking how much longer we had to wait. Even _that_ didn't make me budge. I quieted him each time and assured him that it wouldn't be much longer.

For about the tenth time in the same amount of minutes, I got the feeling that I was being watched. Only this time, I caught the culprit. I snapped my head up and gazed straight into the eyes of the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Everything about him called to me. From his broad shoulders and chiseled jaw to the strong slope of his nose and mess of beautiful bronze hair on top of his head, it was all perfection.

I smiled cautiously. I knew there wasn't a chance in hell that I had seen him before, he was someone that couldn't be forgotten, and yet there was something about him that felt familiar. My eyes remained locked on his, unable to look away. I pressed my back further against the wall as the amber color gazing back at me held me captive.

Masen, tugged on my jacket again and quietly told me that he needed to use the restroom. Grabbing his hand in mine, I took two steps forward before once again searching for my mystery man.

He was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2 Storms

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre****:** Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd, but full of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):**

** Word Prompt:** Spooky  
**  
Imagined Image: **Consider the affect lightning can have on people, such as injury, property damage, and fear. Imagine an instance when lightning has an affect on you.

* * *

Thunderstorms have always intrigued me. I remember watching them when I was little, gazing out the window with my dad at my side, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the rain. Years later, I still can't resist. Sitting on the front porch and watching the rain fall still has a soothing effect on me.

Jumping slightly when a pair of small warm hands slide along my shoulders, I tilt my head back and smile at my wife.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask quietly.

"Masen and I made this for you," she replied, handing me a steaming mug. "He wanted hot chocolate."

"What's he doing now?"

"The little marshmallow monster?" she laughed. "He's trying to see how many marshmallows he can shove into his mug."

Pulling her down sideways onto my lap, I gather her to me as I inhale her scent. Using my feet, I slowly push the porch swing back and forth as we both stare up at the sky.

"I love you."

"I love you too, green eyes," she sighed. I can hear the worry in her voice. "Is everything okay?"

Placing a kiss just below her ear, I grin when she sighs. "Everything's perfect."

She snuggles closer to me and puts one of her hands in mine, entwining our fingers. Bringing both our hands to my lips, I place a gentle kiss on her palm before pressing it to her swollen belly. A small thump pulses against our hands and my smile grows impossibly larger.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at all my mallows!" Masen squeals as he shows off his overflowing mug.

"You did good, buddy. Hop up here with me and mommy."

Bella slides off my legs and curls into my side so that I can lift him onto my lap. Pulling the blanket off the back of the swing, I put it around my shoulders and wrap both of them up in it.

"Oh! That one was pooky," Masen whispers as he claps and points up at the fading lightning bolt.

Sitting there with my son and wife in my arms, I know that only one thing will ever top this. I close my eyes and picture sitting here with Bella, Masen, and our little girl that's on the way.

Thunderstorms fill the air with their deep base tones, light up the sky with streaks of light, and cleanse everything that the rain touches.

One day we'll _all_ share that together.


	3. Chapter 3 Oh No You Didn't

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd, fluffy and VERY LEMONY.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):**

**Word Prompt: **Hunger

**Dialogue Flex:** "You did not just say that to me," she spat.

* * *

I knew something was going on the minute I stepped in the door. The squeals of my three year old that usually met me at the door were silent, the house as a whole was quiet.

Making my way to the kitchen my eyes immediately settled on my very beautiful, _very_ pregnant wife. Her back was to me as she stood over the stove stirring something.

Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her belly and gently kissed the side of her neck. "Hey, baby." I whispered. "Where's Masen?"

"Hello there, handsome. Little man is with my dad for the night," she admitted. "It's been awhile since they've had one of their _guy's nights_ and I thought it would be nice to have some _us_ time."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to run upstairs and change and then I'll help you with dinner."

I made my way upstairs and quickly shed my suit, sliding on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before making my way back down to the kitchen.

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm almost done here, but you can set the table if you want."

As soon as I placed the last fork on the table she started placing the food in the center.

"You made all my favorites." It was supposed to be a statement, but came out as more of a question. I racked my brain trying to figure out what day it was and if an important date had slipped my mind.

As if she sensed my confusion she giggled before responding. "I did. We've both been so busy lately and I just wanted to do something nice for you," she replied. "Don't worry, you didn't miss an anniversary or anything."

Stalking towards her, I pulled her into my arms. "You know me so well."

I felt her nod just as her lips met mine. Her tongue slid along my lower lip, just as I opened my mouth to her. A tiny moan traveled from her mouth to mine, a smile spreading across my face as I gave her one last peck and pulled away.

A look of confusion crossed her face, but she quickly wiped it clean. I pulled her chair out and helped her settle in it, before filling both her plate and mine.

It was odd to have such a quiet dinner; Masen was always so full of energy and had a million stories to tell me about his day. Instead, we were able to talk about the days events without interruption. At one point her hand found mine, where it stayed for the rest of the meal.

As soon as we were finished I quickly started gathering the dishes, shaking my head when she went to stand. "I've got this. You just relax."

Just as I placed the last plate in the dishwasher, I felt her arms around my waist. Her fingers went to the edge of my shirt and wriggled their way in. The sensation of her nails running along my waistband sent my senses into overdrive.

I felt her breath on my neck just before she spoke, "I need you."

My eyes widened as I turned to face her. "I need you too, baby. But, I'm not sure it's a good idea. You just got off bed rest and you could go into labor any day. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you or the baby."

"**You did not just say that to me," she spat.** "Edward, do you _know_ how long it's been? How long it's going to be before we have another night alone?"

"I know. But—"

"No. No buts. I want you. Right. Now."

The tone of her voice told me there was no use arguing. If I was being honest, I wanted this too, and the doctor_ had _taken her off bed rest. She'd said Bella was finally full term and the baby could come at any time.

Rather than verbally responding, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me up the stairs. I pushed her down gently on the bed and took a deep breath, needing to gather my thoughts and rein in the ridiculous worry that was swarming in my head.

Sinking to my knees in between her legs, I wrapped her in my arms and held her to my chest.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you. I don't want to—"

"I know. It'll be fine," she breathed. "Trust me."

Gathering the hem of her t-shirt in my hands, I quickly pulled it over her head. Leaning in, I kissed her shoulder and moved my lips across her collar bone and up the length of her neck. My hands latched on to her bra and quickly removed it.

Our lips connected, parting as our tongues met tentatively. Her fingers plunged into my hair, drawing me closer to her as she kissed me with more passion. My hands trailed down her body resting on the waistband of her pants. She shifted slightly and lifted her hips off the bed so that I could remove the rest of her clothes.

I let my eyes roam over body, taking in all of the changes the pregnancy had caused. She was always beautiful, but when she was pregnant— she took my breath away.

My hands moved to her thighs gently massaging the skin there, and moving closer to her heat with every pass. Slowly, I grazed the tips of my fingers along her sex, feeling just how wet she was.

"Please," she managed, her breathing erratic.

"Please what, baby?"

"I need you. You're teasing me and all I want is _you_, inside me," she pleaded.

Pulling myself onto my feet, I quickly shed my clothes and sat on the bed. "Come here. Lay on your side."

The **hunger** in her eyes was easily visible as she moved up the bed. Once she was on her side I reached around and placed pillows around the front of her body for support. Lying down behind her, I pressed myself as close to her back as possible. My hand moved down her body to her leg, moving it back so that it was hitched over my thigh.

She pressed back against me, silently urging me forward. Shifting closer to her, I felt my cock slide between her legs, her heat completely surrounding me. Holding her leg, I pulled it further back as I pushed into her.

"Fuck, Bella. You feel so good…" I moaned.

"You feel good too, baby. I've missed this," she breathed.

Both of us were gasping for air as we started to move together. It had been so long— too long, since we were together like this. Pressing my finger against her clit, I felt her body shudder.

I was so deep inside her, so close to her that it felt like we were one person. Pulling my body even close to hers, I tried my best to be soft and gentle but I couldn't resist thrusting deeper.

Her tiny moans encouraged me further and I knew when her fingers dug into my thigh that she was feeling the same way I was.

"More," she begged.

That was all the encouragement I needed. Wrapping her hand in mine, connecting us in another way, I continued to move in her. Each thrust of my hips, and flex of hers, brought me closer to my release.

Needing her to come with me, I pinched her clit between my fingers as I thrust into her as deep as I could. She screamed my name as hers fell from my lips, both of our bodies trembling as we let go.

Her head tilted back, her lips meeting mine. I could feel her smile against my lips.

"That was—"

"There are no words to describe that," I confessed.

"True. Maybe if we practice some more we'll be able to come up with something," she teased.

My cock twitched at her words. Looking at the smirk on her face, it was obvious she knew exactly what she was doing to me.

Neither of us got much sleep that night. We both woke each other up, needing no words to express what we needed. Everything that needed to be said was told through gentle caresses, tender kisses, and the joining of our bodies.

We went to pick up Masen the next morning completely exhausted and with smiles bigger than they'd been in months.

* * *

I'm having so much fun with these; I'd love to hear your thoughts.

-Meg xoxo


	4. Chapter 4 Haiku

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd. I didn't have much time, and for some reason this Haiku

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** Word Prompt: Bottle

* * *

Bronze hair and green eyes

**Bottle **him up for me please

Beautiful Edward

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	5. Chapter 5 Race

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Highschool  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd. 100 word drabble.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt: **Race

* * *

Today's the day.

After three years I'm finally going to march right up to him and tell him exactly how I feel. No more hiding in the shadows, shy smiles, and polite hello's.

My heart starts to **race** as I reach for the door handle. Pulling it open slowly, I step inside, my eyes instantly settling on _him_.

He glances up at me and smiles. This is it. There's no going back.

Taking a deep breath I approach his desk.

"Hey, Bella."

My words catch in my throat and all that comes out is a whispered hello.

There's always tomorrow.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	6. Chapter 6 Flock

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Still not beta'd. I googled the word flock and found an article titled "Women Flock to Online Dating." This is what popped in my head.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Multimedia Share: **Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: **Flock**, horse, crumple.

* * *

When I signed up for online dating , I'd just been curious.

On the internet I wasn't the shy, quiet girl I'd always been. Behind my computer screen, I was bold and outgoing.

There was only one exception.

For the past three months, I'd been talking to the same guy. He was perfect and yet I had come up with at least a dozen excuses to decline his offer each time he'd asked to meet me.

I knew that if we met, he'd see who I really was, and I didn't want to risk losing him.

I _couldn't_ lose him.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	7. Chapter 7 Writing on the Wall

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd. It's a double drabble.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Phrase Catch: **Repeat the following phrase to yourself five times, open a blank document and begin: "The writing is on the wall."

* * *

Taking a step back from the chalkboard, I looked over everything I had written. I needed to make sure that everything was ready to go for the next morning.

My lesson plans and instructions for the substitute were neatly placed on my desk along with a few 'helpful hints' about some of my students.

Tomorrow would be the first time I wouldn't be there to greet them when they came in the door. To say I was nervous, was an understatement. But, the reason for my absence was more than worth it.

Just as I took a last glance at the board, I felt his presence. Every part of my body was intensely aware that he was there.

Picking up a piece of chalk and an eraser I made a couple of unneeded corrections, faking unawareness of his presence.

I didn't hear him approach me, but suddenly I felt the heat of his breath on my neck.

"I know that you know I'm here, Bella," his sultry voice whispered against my ear.

I shivered at his words and turned to face him, watching as a slow smile spread across his face.

"Let's get out of here," I sighed breathlessly. "Now."

* * *

This felt a little continuation of my o/s "Within These Walls", I sorta love these two.

-Meg xoxo


	8. Chapter 8 Disagree

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd. But you probably know that by now.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Dialogue Flex: **"I disagree," he interrupted.

* * *

Time stood still as we laid on the bed, wrapped in each other. Even though we were pressed together as tightly as possible, it wasn't close enough.

She moved her hand from where it was wedged between us and wiggled her fingers in the air. My grandmother's ring sparkled in the dim lighting of the room.

"We're really getting married," she breathed.

"It almost sounds like you don't believe it."

"In a way, I don't. It's never made sense for you to love me —"

"I disagree," I interrupted. "It makes complete sense. I was made to love you, Bella."

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	9. Chapter 9 In the Air

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative (although it could be Original)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd. If there's such a thing as a drabble and a half, then that's what this is. If not, it's just 150 words.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt: **Poor

* * *

Planes have always fascinated me. I've always known that I wanted to be a pilot, even when **poor** eyesight and an early fear of heights threatened that dream, I pushed through. Nothing could stop me.

Circling my bird, I took one last look at her. All the inspections were complete, and my mission for the day had been a success.

Unzipping my flight suit, I pulled my arms out, letting the sleeves hang. I unstrapped my CVC and pulled it from my head, running my fingers through my hair.

Pulling _their_ picture from my pocket, I kissed each of their faces before once again tucking it away safely.

Situating my aviators over my eyes, I walked off the tarmac and towards the hanger.

It had been a long eleven months, but with only a month left, I had been missing them more than usual.

I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	10. Chapter 10 Postponed

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd. I almost didn't make it this time. Luckily, as soon as I read the prompt this popped in my head.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt: **Postpone

* * *

This wasn't the way I thought today would end.

I should be on my honeymoon, not sitting here alone, surrounded by tissues and candy bar wrappers.

**Postponed.**

He wouldn't let me call the whole thing off. He promised to give me as long as I needed.

How was I supposed to tell him that time might not be enough?

Marrying him when my every thought is consumed by someone else, wouldn't be fair to either of us.

There's only ever been one person for me, and he has no idea how I feel.

I fall asleep thinking of _him_.

Edward.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	11. Chapter 11 Flinch

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **That's two nights in a row, that I almost didn't make it in time. *wipes brow*

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt: **Flinch

* * *

What am I supposed to do now?

How could I tell him?

I never meant for any of this to happen. I thought I was cursed to be alone.

If I had known that I would meet him, would I have done things any different?

I don't regret my decision. I can't.

Taking a walk was supposed to clear my head. Instead I'm even more confused and soaked from head to toe.

**Flinch**ing as another rain drop falls on my face, I quickly wipe it away. My thoughts still swirling in my head.

What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	12. Chapter 12 Jump

So for today's entry, I Googled the word jump. One of the articles that came up was about the White House. Here's what popped in my mind.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **No warnings, except it's not beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Multimedia Share:** Jump

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves.

After three years in office I thought this would be easier, but it wasn't.

This Bill was something that I completely believed in. I had earned their trust. Now I needed to make sure that they saw what it could do, and just how much it would help them.

Last night, I had been up half the night with my newest speech writer, working on what I was going to say.

With one last glance at her, I stepped up to the podium, encouraged by the smile on her face.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	13. Chapter 13 Explain

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance? Maybe Depressing? Yes.  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **So EMO, and it's not beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt: **Explain

* * *

Pain. Agony. Regret.

That's the only way to **explain** my feelings.

Walking away from her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

I didn't want to do it, I shouldn't have lied, but I had to protect her.

She was all that mattered.

Eventually— I knew I'd return, if only to watch her from the shadows.

I wouldn't be able to stay away. Not forever.

For now I needed to be as far away as possible. I needed to run. Otherwise, I'd tell her the truth.

I'd tell her I still loved her.

This was for the best.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	14. Chapter 14 Cut

I can't thank you all enough for being so supportive. Your reviews make me smile.

* * *

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **I needed something sweet and fluffy. The last few have been so emo, especially for me. SO YAY!

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt**: Cut

* * *

As soon as I heard the light tapping of his knuckles I knew it was him. I could _feel_ him.

Standing in front of the door, I ran my hand along the old oak. I couldn't open it, but this was still the closest I'd been to him all day.

"Are you there, baby?"

"I'm here," I breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too— so much. Are you ready?"

"I've_ been_ ready."

His laughter **cut** through the door, making my smile grow.

"Me too. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I giggled. "I'll be the one in the white dress."

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	15. Chapter 15 Letter

Almost didn't make it in time tonight. Luckily, this popped into my head.

* * *

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **No warnings, except it's no beta'd. :)

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt**: Letter

* * *

He had been gone for eight months and twenty-three days. It was eight months too long.

At times it felt like I couldn't breathe without him by my side.

Everyday I checked the mail, and on those rare days when he had written, it was like a ray of light in my otherwise dreary world.

I read each letter over and over, the paper thinned between my finger tips from being handled so much and my tears made tracks through his words.

But for those precious moments that I was reading, it felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	16. Chapter 16 Antiseptic

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not sure where this came from, just happy I made the deadline.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt**: Antiseptic

* * *

I had never thought of myself as the damsel in distress type— until I met him.

He saved me in more ways than one.

When I arrived at the hospital, beaten beyond recognition, he tended to my wounds.

When I started healing, but couldn't look anyone in the eye, he sat next to me for hours comforting me with his presence.

When I was released from the hospital, physically better, but still broken physically, he made sure I got back on my feet and barely let a day go by without at least a phone call.

He was my **antiseptic**.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	17. Chapter 17 Ring

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not sure where this came from, just happy I made the deadline.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Idea Completion: **You lose your wedding ring.

* * *

After thirty years of marriage, my love for her continues to grow.

I will be with her until my dying day, and it still won't have been long enough.

We've had our ups and downs, arguments about everything from not putting dirty socks in the hamper to her losing her wedding ring. But no matter what, our love for each other never faltered.

It was never a choice of if I would love her, I _had_ to love her. There was never anyone else for me.

We were made for each other, two halves of a whole.

She's my everything.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	18. Chapter 18 Light

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **I googled the word light, and the third search result was for a group of nightclubs in Vegas. This is the unbeta'd version of where my mind went.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** Multimedia Share: light

* * *

Normally, the flashing lights and pulsing rhythm of the music that filled the crowded nightclub would have been enough to send me running for home.

But being pressed up against _this_ man, I couldn't think about anything other than the feel of his body on mine.

Our eyes had met from across the crowded club and we were drawn closer to each other like two lost souls, finally finding each other.

Other than a few quiet whispers, the volume of the club made it impossible to speak. Luckily, words weren't needed.

Our heated gazes and gentle caresses said it all.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	19. Chapter 19 Ivy

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **I was so tired tonight, I'm just glad I could get something out. Cute and fluffy. A little itchy :)

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt**: Ivy

* * *

I was completely miserable. Every inch of my body was so itchy that even the roughest sandpaper wouldn't have helped.

Pulling out the bottle of calamine lotion, I applied it to every spot I could reach, until I was covered in pink dots. Grabbing the container, I quickly glanced in the mirror before making my way back out to the bedroom.

"I know you're miserable, but you look adorable."

I shook my head, smiling. "You don't look so bad yourself. Want me to get your back?" He nodded and turned around.

"Just so you know, it was totally worth it."

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	20. Chapter 20 Italisized

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): I**t's not beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt: Italisized**

* * *

"Thank God for you two," I sighed. "I'd be a mess if it weren't for everything that you've done."

"No you wouldn't, we're just here to help," Alice promised.

"Yeah right. If it weren't for you, I'd have mismatched flowers, clashing wedding colors, and all the text in my invitations would have been italicized."

"Oh Bella, we didn't know those things before we got married either. You're just lucky that you have two experts on your side," Rose teased.

"You're right, I'm extremely lucky. The two best friends in the world and an amazing fiancé."

I couldn't wait.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	21. Chapter 21 Crumble

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): SOB! **

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt**: Crumble

* * *

He actually left. He didn't even look back.

I'd always known I wasn't good enough for him, and I knew the day would come when he'd realize it too.

What I didn't know, was how badly it would hurt when it actually happened.

I wrapped my arms around my center in an attempt to hold myself together, as my world crumbled around me.

It was impossible to move forward, but there was no way to go back.

Who am I without him?

Who was I before him?

How do I move on?

He was my everything, and now— he's gone.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


	22. Chapter 22 Fade

**Penname:** MrsAC  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance/Mystery  
**Warning(s)/Note(s): **Not beta'd

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt(s):** **Word Prompt**: Fade

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon, **fading** from view. It was the end of another day.

Another day alone.

Every night I watched the sun set, and every night I waited for her to come back to me.

Moving on wasn't possible. Not without _her._

What I had done was wrong; I would regret it every day for the rest of my existence.

She was everything, and I'd thrown it all away.

I could spend forever making it up to her, and it still wouldn't be enough.

I had to make her see that we belonged together.

We always had.

* * *

-Meg xoxo


End file.
